Software is often developed through a series of different versions including major releases and minor releases. Major releases may include redesign of the architecture of the software, and significant changes to features and functionalities of the software. Minor releases, made more frequently than major releases, may include bug fixes and minor changes to certain existing features and functionalities. Between releases, users of the software may detect bugs in the software and may submit the bugs to the owner of the software to fix these bugs.